Out to Sea
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: Lewis absently traced patterns down the slope of Rikki's bare back with his index finger, his mind anywhere else but in the unsettling quiet of his bedroom. He knew this was wrong on every level imaginable, and then beyond that- Cleo deserved better, Zane deserved better. Rikki/Lewis. Mentions of Cleo/Lewis and Rikki/Zane. Oneshot.


_push me out to sea on a little boat that you made_

_out of the evergreen, that you helped your father cut away_

_leave me on the tracks to wait until the morning train arrives_

_don't you dare look back, walk away_

_catch up with the sunrise_

x

Lewis absently traced patterns down the slope of Rikki's bare back with his index finger, his mind anywhere else but in the unsettling quiet of his bedroom. He squinted in the darkness, attempting to make out the vague outline of his door for no other reason than to focus on something other than the guilt that was making him sick with self-loathing. He knew this was wrong on every level imaginable, and then beyond that-Cleo deserved better, Zane deserved better.

_throw me in the landfill._

Rikki was splayed out across his chest, resting her head against his heart and breathing heavily. Lewis liked how the weight of her body felt against his; warm and heavy and sated. She was running her fingers curiously along his collarbone, slick with perspiration and already beginning to darken and bruise. He winced as she pressed down a little too roughly, but leant up into the sharp ache anyway. It wasn't a secret to anyone but himself that Lewis was a masochist.

_throw me in the dirt pit._

He turned his head away from the door so he could bury his nose in Rikki's rampant, thoroughly disordered curls. Lewis pressed a soft kiss to her temple, unable to pry the 'I'm Sorry' from the back of his throat. She looked up at him, his face a blurred familiar shape in the darkness, and kissed the side of his mouth tenderly. It was easier to communicate this way, through gentle and not-so-gentle touches. Neither of them were very good with words, anyway. Lewis always seemed to talk too much, and Rikki almost never got the chance to say enough.

_throw me in the water._

It was raining again, the third night in a row this week.

Rikki knew her dad was going to be pissed at her when she got home tomorrow (assuming the rain stops by then) with her clothes disheveled and her makeup smeared like some hollywood whore. It wasn't hard to tell where she'd been. Terry would get it over, though. For now Rikki was content to stay where she was, secretly enjoying the way Lewis's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He was carding his fingers through her hair now, a gesture that borderlined on 'too-intimate' for Rikki's taste. This affair was never supposed to drag on, to breathe life and spark fire-

Outside, thunder rumbled.

_leave me at the altar._

By the time dawn broke, Rikki was gone.

Lewis didn't expect her to stay - she usually never does, instead choosing to sneak home and crawl into her bed just as the morning sun begins to peak over the horizon - but somehow it still managed to sting when he opened his eyes and found the other side of the bed empty and cold. With a sigh, Lewis rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone the nightstand. Before he could check the time the phone light up in his hands and a picture of Cleo, smiling like the first day they'd met, showed up. A wave of guilt rushed through him as his finger hovered over the 'answer' button.

Lewis swallowed the bile in the back of his throat. "Hello?"

"Morning Lewis!" Cleo chirped happily. "You're still meeting us at Mako today, right? Will needs to know how how much stuff to pack."

"Yeah," He breathed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll meet your girls at the cafe in twenty minutes or so. Sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect!"

His phone beeped twice, letting him know the call had ended.

With a sigh, Lewis forced himself to roll out of bed and pull on some clothes. He dreaded the day ahead - it was getting harder and harder to look Rikki and Cleo both in the eye. Rikki seemed to be avoiding his gaze more often than not these days, too. He hoped, more than anything, they hadn't destroyed their friendship in the process of trying to rid the smoldering ache of loneliness and longing festering within the both of them.

When Lewis got to the cafe Cleo greeted him with a kiss and an over enthusiastic hug. Behind the two of them, Rikki flashed Lewis a somber, knowing smile. One that said 'we'll figure it out, eventually.'

Lewis didn't doubt they would.

_push me out to sea._

* * *

**A/N**: blaaah, this was just a oneshot i wrote at one in the morning. please ignore any and all mistakes, they're a product of no-sleep and one too many margaritas. :p


End file.
